


The Other Side Of The Tie

by RenaReason



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny, Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, One of Danny's ties, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Steve gets the clue, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaReason/pseuds/RenaReason
Summary: Steve arrives at his house with Grace after a surf session on the beach when the little girl discovers one of Dannos’ ties in a rather unusual location. That leaves Steve to explain while being simultaneously really astonished, more than a little bewildered and maybe a teeny tiny bit jealous…





	1. The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet that came to my mind while rewatching TBBT (again^^) – because whenever a tie is mentioned I automatically come to think of Danny (& Steve along the way XD)
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!

Steve arrives at his house with Grace after a surf session on the beech when the little girl discovers one of Dannos’ ties in a rather unusual location.  
That leaves Steve to explain while being simultaneously really astonished, more than a little bewildered and maybe a teeny tiny bit jealous…

“So… what does that mean?” Grace, sweet little innocent Gracie, asked, completely unaware of the trouble that simple questions meant for the Addressed.

Steve clears his throat. Self-consciously.  Repeatedly. Good fortune that SEALs don’t blush.  
Hardly at least. And while Danny has achieved it more than once and the only other person of whom he fears that is definitely Grace, now was not one of those times.

“Ahmmm… “He stuttered “You know… That means… Umm…”

By good – he most likely sounded like back in the days when he found out how to masturbate and his mother walked in on him,  
making him desperately scramble for non-embarrassing words describing his current activity.

“You see, Gracie,” He started again “grown-ups occasionally need some alone time. Time only for themselves, spent with someone they love and care about”

“But Uncle Steve, all the people that Danno loves are right here on this side of the door” Grace points out immediately, as astute as one can be.  
She would really make a good detective later, Steve thought, while his brain was also very busy scrambling about whether Grace might actually be right about that in the most meaningful sense of the word she used.

“Come on Gracie,” he turns back to the little girl that is still giving him a questioning look, so much alike to the expression of her father that Steve nearly can’t take it  
“lets drive you back to your Mum and Step-Stan alright?”

Because that was what Rachel and Danny had agreed on this morning originally. For Steve to drive Grace back home immediately after surfing  
so she would finish her homework. But she asked to say Danno goodbye again, and who was Steve to refuse the wish of a little girl?

 

* * *

 

After safely dropping Grace off Steve drives back to his house, having rejected the thought of driving elsewhere to grant Danny a little more privacy.  
Which does have absolutely nothing to do with that meanwhile swirling tornado of jealousy in his gut. Not a thing.  
Who could be in there with Danny? Steve had not seen him dating someone, and Danny hasn’t mentioned anything about anybody he might be seeing lately.  
Besides, he was hanging around at Steve’s all the time when they are not together at work.  
The former member of naval intelligence therefore has quite a hard time figuring out how he possibly could have missed something like this.  
And since he knew for sure the Jersey native was no one-night-stand kind of a guy there must have been some hints prior to the whole tie-on-a-doorknob.

By the time Steve arrived at his house and turned down the ignition of the Camaro, he was more than ready to tear his hair out of frustration.  
If they weren’t so damn short already.  
Walking up to the house, he very nearly crashed into Kono who was waiting in front of the door.

“Ah there you are. I’ve been knocking but nobody answered” Then she saw the look on his face.  
“Hey boss what’s up? What put you in such a contemplative mood?

 

* * *

 

In front of the bedroom door Steve simply points to the tie.  
Kono furrows her brows at first, but her look becomes steadily more and more amused.  
Slightly irritated, Steve asks

“So? What do you make of this?”

“Though that might not be a frequent thing in the Navy, I am sure sometime in your life you picked up on the meaning of a tie on a doorknob”?  
Kono responded, grinning widely.

“Yeah of course, come on. That is not what I meant.” Steve countered.

“Then what do you want me to say?”

“How… Why… And with whom…” Steve starts stuttering again.

Kono really started feeling sorry for her friend and boss, but she had seen for herself over the last few years how dense Steve was regarding that particular thing between him and Danny, so she just shrugged exasperated. He definitely ought to figure out that one by himself.

“But I mean” Steve continued, then sounding a little indignant “in MY house.”

Before Kono could place an overflowing sarcastic remark along the lines of “Where else should he, you basically forced him to move in with you after that disaster with his crappy apartment” and maybe “you might consider what you do to Danny’s car all the time” Steve continued, nearly whining at this point.  
She had never seen something getting to super-SEAL like that.  
Perfect.

“What am I supposed to do? Should I leave? Should I just sit down on the couch and watch TV? Greet them with a beer on the lanai when they’re finished?”

Now Kono actually laughed out loud, replying

“Jeez Steve you’re asking the wrong person here – usually I am on the other side of the tie.”

 

 


	2. Afterwards

Steve had finally been deciding to go for a long swim.   
After all, exhausting, extensive sport is what gets his thoughts back in line best.

Later that evening it is already getting dark when Steve arrives back at his private beach.  
Even from the water, still swimming, he can see Danny standing on the lanai close to the house.

The detective stands still, watching Steve emerging from the ocean, illuminated by the sunset.  
He is dripping wet and wearing nothing but his board shorts. Danny’s grip around the bottle of beer keeps getting tighter the closer Steve gets.

No one is saying a thing until Steve is right in front of Danny.  
The blonde grabs a towel and hands it wordlessly to Steve.

The SEAL starts drying himself. Standing in such close proximity to his partner, he can smell a foreign scent on him.   
It smells floral and sweet, definitely a woman’s fragrance. Immediately that familiar hinge of jealousy starts churning in his belly again.

When he largely finished drying himself up he turns to Danny again, who is still standing on that exact same spot and hasn’t spoken a thing the entire time.

“You look awfully wound up for a guy who recently had sex” Steve says, trying to lighten the strange mood that settled between them.

Danny looked somehow ashamed and a little desperate, brushing his free hand over the stubble on his chin.

Steve followed the movement with his eyes, momentarily lost in the thought of how his partner’s hands would feel on him. Which is not a first.

After seconds that felt like an eternity, Danny starts to speak

“Look, Steve, I didn’t mean to hurt you… thought that might be a good idea… was hoping it would play out a little different…”

But Steve could not really listen, only receiving fragments of what the blonde has to say, his brain occupied with gathering courage to do what he wants to do,   
and had wanted to do for so long. Because finally, Steve had enough.   
Enough of pretending.

He snatched the beer out of Danny’s waving hand and downed the remaining content of the bottle in one go.

Then he closed the small distance that was left between them with one step and kissed him right on the mouth.

After an initial moment of shock Danny started reciprocating, and when Steve deepened the kiss, Danny even started to lean into Steve   
until they were touching from head to toe.

When they came back up for air, both flushed and breathing hard, Steve bent to one side, whispering into Danny’s ear

“And now you’re mine, and mine alone. I don’t care who was with you today, but I love you Danno, and I don’t share...”

Dannys lust-glazed eyes got a soft glow now.

“I love you too Steve.” he then said in a low but determined voice.

After a moment of silence followed by a kiss on his friends –no, lovers- cheek, Danny warily continued to speak.

“I guess I might have to tell you something then” the blonde started.

Steve took a small step back, waiting tensely for what he hast to say.

“Huh… well, actually – there was nobody in that room with me.” Danny admitted.  
“Since all the flirting and innuendos over the years did not work, I though some more drastic measure might be due.”

Steve looked at him incredulously, then backed him up against the wall of the house, starting to suck a hickey on the detectives neck   
while somehow whispering with a low husky voice

“Oh Daniel - you are so going to pay for this”

Danny smirked and began tugging the bigger man through the open backdoor into the house and up the stairs

“Well I really can’t wait for that.”


End file.
